Crystal of Lalivero
by NereicHakoto
Summary: This is just another one of my random stories. Feel free to leave a comment. Outside Character inside the story. Yay for Oxymoron's! Main focus is in the Hyuuga clan and the OC interaction. You'll see in the story. See if you can guess what happens next!


**A/N: hm...I was doing a role play with a friend, and it seems that I've been inspired enough to do this.**

**Do not worry, this is my own, made up character for the pairings I use in role play. I myself shall not enter it, but this is a romance/adventure sort of thing. With a hint of humor, of course.**

**This is a Naruto story, with my OC thrown in it. I have not yet decided who her pairing should be, but hopefully you will like it.**

**To prove (sort of) that this is not me, I am male. End of story. The OC is female. There is a difference...**

**Every fiber of her personality is how I myself like it. Maybe she'll be paired with Sasuke or Gaara...most likely Sasuke. The romance section won't be happening until _much_ later in the story. Not going to start off with that immediately, that would ruin the entire thing...pretty much.**

**I also got a request from a friend to put _his_ OC in the story, so he may or may not appear. The most likely outcome? No.**

**Enjoy :]**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OC. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, who allows people like us to write different versions of his story. (no matter how twisted...)**

**Crystal of Lalivero**

A woman walked through the forest as quiet as the wind itself. A beautiful warrior, she spent her days traveling the world to see the joys it could bring her. She was a tall woman, standing at 66 inches tall, long blond hair whipped wildly in the wind, blue eyes shone vividly. She wore steel armor as protection and clothing, which, surprisingly, looked good on her. A sword was sheathed at her side, held to her waist by a blue wire. Her name was Crystal.  
Crystal had no interest in learning a mass amount of jutsu, nor did she like fighting. She learned what she needed to survive, and she fought only when necessary. Being the center of attention also was not very attractive to her, she preferred the quiet life.  
The forest was nearing it ends, and, to her surprise, she could see the gates of a village. The insignia on the gates read, "Konohakagure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves." There was also a sign that read, "Travelers are welcome, report to the Hokage's Tower as soon as you arrive." Crystal smiled, travelers were welcome, and she was a traveler, so she stepped through the gates and scanned the area.  
A very large village lay out in front of her, bustling streets and quiet alleys, children running around with other children, playing games. A Go and Shougi house stood as the first building in a line of other gambling stores. Crystal had no money, so she didn't bother considering. She lived off whatever she could find, and was very good at it.  
"Hey!" A voice shouted, Crystal looked over at the source. There were two men, dressed as ninja of the village, one with wild black hair and a bandage across his face, the other with brown, flat hair, black eyes and a smile. "Come over here traveler." The black haired one said.  
"What is it?" Crystal asked when she stopped in front of the desk where they sat.  
"All travelers are to report immediately to the Hokage's tower." This time the brown-haired one spoke.  
"I saw the sign, I was about to." Crystal told him.  
"Right, it's that large red building directly north of here, the Hokage's office is at the top floor, three doors to the right." The other said.  
"Thanks!" Crystal turned and walked away from them. She resumed looking around at the large village, wondering if anyone from her village would like it as much as she did.  
Within a few minutes she was walking in the Hokage's Tower. She had already reached the top floor and was looking for the third door to the right. She knocked on the doors when she reached them. The two sitting at the gates didn't have to tell her the room. It was the only one with two doors. Hard to miss. Not getting an answer from the first knock, she knocked again, louder.  
"Come in!" A feminine voice shouted. Crystal opened the door and closed it back when she entered. "What do you want?" The lady that had asked was sitting in a rather comfy looking chair. She had blond hair tied in two ponytails that drooped to her back Amber eyes and a rather large chest, the woman looked as if she were in her thirties.  
"Um...I was told to see you because I'm a traveler." Crystal said slowly.  
"I see." The woman rested her head on her left hand, elbow on the table. "Then you've come to the right place, my name is Tsunade, and I am the Fifth Hokage of this village."  
"Fifth? Wow, this village must be so old." Crystal was surprised, and she smiled. "You have such a beautiful village."  
"It was built by the First Hokage, who is my grandfather as well. What is your name?" Tsuande asked her.  
"Wow! You're the granddaughter? You must be older than you look!" Crystal smiled brightly, not noticing a vein pop out on Tsunade's forehead. "My name's Crystal. I come from a small town called Lalivero."  
"Then I welcome you...is your name spelled with a 'K' or a 'C'?" Tsuande asked.  
"C-r-y-s-t-a-l." Crystal spelled her name out for Tsuande, who then wrote it down so she wouldn't forget.  
"Okay, there are some things I want you to know before wandering around my village." Tsunade continued to inscribe details concerning Crystal on the paper. "First, please don't be picking any fights. If any of my ninja treat you wrongly, I want you to report it directly to me."  
"Of course."  
"Also, you have been warned. If I hear word of mysterious events without an explaination, I will hunt you down." Tsunade looked up to give Crystal a "warning glare." "That is all." She stamped the paper and put it in a desk drawer.  
"Thank you." Crystal smiled.  
"Now, would you care for a drink?" Tsunade picked up what was a bottle of sake from the floor.  
"Sorry I can't. I'm underage." Crystal smiled apologetically and gave a small wave, then left.

Outside she breathed in the fresh air that had just blew in, there must be a river or a lake nearby. She began following her nose to what seemed to her to be a good smell. Someone was cooking a special soup nearby. Crystal looked around and saw the source of the smell, Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Crystal had heard tales of the famous Ramen Shop, and always wanted to try it.  
Crystal made her way into the stand, and in front of her was a boy, bright, spiky blond hair, and a jumpsuit. He was eating alone, but next to him were about two empty bowls. Crystal had to hold back her laugh, instead, she looked up at the chef.  
"Come on in! How may I help you?" The old man was smiling cheerfully. This made the boy turn around, showing his bright blue eyes and wide grin.  
"Hi, I just came into the village, but I've heard all about your shop. I have no money on me, but can I have a small sample?" Crystal folded her hand as if in prayer, and she was red a bit from embarrassment. She never asked for anything like that before. "My name's Crystal, I come from the small village of Lalivero." She explained.  
"Sure! Just have a seat and I'll have a bit of ramen up for you." The old man turned to the stove, Crystal sat down next to the boy.  
"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." The boy continued to grin at her, Crystal smiled.  
"Okay, then hi Naruto."  
"So you come from..." Naruto strained his face, trying to remember.  
"Lalivero. It's located in the Cloud, and it's really small, I'm not surprised no one's heard of it. We're basically cave people." Crystal giggled at her own joke.  
"Hey, if you like the ramen, I can buy you a bowl!" Naruto offered, just as the sample bowl was set in front of Crystal.  
"Thanks, but I think you have enough to pay for." Crystal pointed at the three bowls next to Naruto.  
"Oh, that's nothing. I usually eat four bowls anyway."  
"Is it really that good?" Crystal couldn't help but ask.  
"Best ramen in the world!" Naruto proclaimed. Crystal took a mouthful of the sample and contemplated.  
"Wow...that is good." Crystal finished off the sample in another mouthful. "Really good, how do you do it?" She aimed this last question at the chef.  
"I just do my job, there's nothing special about it at all." The old man continued to smile.  
"Naruto! Are you in here?" The cloth was moved back to reveal a woman, pink hair, green eyes, red kimono, and green biker shorts. She blinked in surprise when she saw Crystal.  
"Oh, hi Sakura!" Naruto grinned at her now.  
"Naruto, who's this?" The girl, Sakura, asked.  
"My name's Crystal." Crystal answered for Naruto, Sakura should have asked her the question anyway. Crystal wasn't smiling.  
"Why are you with Naruto?" Sakura asked her directly this time.  
"Sakura, Crystal's new in the village today, she says she's from Lalivero in the Stone." Naruto answered now. Sakura started to wonder who she should ask next.  
"I'm a traveler, so I won't be sticking around too much." Crystal smiled, "You'll have your boyfriend back sooner than you think."  
"Boyfriend!?" Sakura glared at Crystal, "Me? With him? As if."  
"It's okay Sakura." Naruto said, "It doesn't matter." Naruto turned to Crystal, "I'm actually going out with someone else."  
"Sorry then, but you kind of deserved it...Sakura right?" Crystal said. She stood up, as to leave.  
"Yeah, it's Sakura."  
"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, nearly interrupting Sakura.  
"I told you I wasn't staying long." Crystal smiled half-heartedly. "It's been nice meeting you, but I have to go."  
"No! Stay! I want you to meet all my friends!" Naruto stood up too, as if he was blocking her way.  
"I would love to stay here for a couple days, but I have nowhere to stay, and no money to get into an inn." Crystal backed out of the Ramen Shop. "Thanks a lot for the sample sir!" She added hastily.  
"Hey, you can stay with my friend!" Naruto pushed, "She'd be happy to offer you a place to stay!"  
"I don't know..." Crystal paused.  
"Come on! It's okay, I'm sure!" Naruto urged further. "Hinata will be happy to offer you a place to stay!"  
"Hinata?" Crystal inquired, "As in, Hinata Hyuuga?"  
"You know her...?" Naruto blinked twice in surprise. Crystal shook her head.  
"No, I've heard about the stories of how my village tried to abduct Miss Hinata." Crystal frowned. "I was not happy I'll have you know."  
"Then there's no problem!" Naruto grinned, Crystal sighed.  
"...Fine. I'll stay an extra day."  
"YAHOO! I better go tell Hinata!" Naruto rushed off, leaving Crystal behind. Sakura motioned quietly for Crystal to follow her, and she did.

"Alright, this is the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Sakura pointed to the large building in front of them. "My best friend, Ino, works here sometimes. But it doesn't seem like she's home right now, so let's go find a different one."  
"Alright." Crystal smiled.

"And this, is Inuzuka manor. A friend, Kiba Inuzuka, lives here. He _might_ be home. Let's go and check." Sakura walked up to the gate and knocked. Crystal waited patiently behind her.  
A woman was at the gate when it opened, she was dressed in a long yellow coat. Long brown hair, which she wore in a ponytail, and brown eyes, the woman smiled at them. "Hi Sakura." She said.  
"Hi Miss Inuzuka. Is Kiba here?" Sakura asked, "I have someone with me I want him to meet." She motioned behind her, to Crystal, who waved.  
"Alright, Kiba's in the back with Akamaru right now. I'll go call him in." The woman let them in, "Oh, and beware of Kunumaru, he just had a shot and isn't in a very good mood right now."  
Sakura laughed lightly, "Will do."

They entered the manor and sat themselves down while the Inuzuka went to fetch Kiba. Crystal could here a loud bang and a shout. After what seemed like a decade, a tall boy wearing a hoodie came in. He had short, but wild brown hair and black eyes. A white dog sat on his head. He didn't look very interested about Sakura or Crystal in his home.  
"So what's up Sakura, who's this?" He asked two questions at once.  
"Kiba, I wanted to show you a new friend." Sakura told him, pointing to Crystal, who waved and smiled. "Her name is Crystal, and she comes from a small village called Lalivero, near the Cloud."  
"Actually, Lalivero is in the Cloud." Crystal corrected, "We just don't like being in the Cloud village, so we say we aren't a lot."  
"Okay..." Kiba paused, "Nice to meet you Crystal. I'm sure you've already made the connection, but I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this," Kiba pointed to the dog, "is Akamaru."  
"Anyway, Kiba, have you seen Ino lately?" Sakura inquired.  
"Um..." Kiba scratched the back of his head, "I think she was on flower duty. She's supposed to come see me when she's done, but that won't be for a couple hours. I don't think you'd want to wait until then."  
"Usually she's done by one. Why is it taking longer this time?" Sakura wondered.  
"I dunno, busy day?" Kiba shrugged.  
"Wait wait wait, do you have a relationship with this Ino girl?" Crystal asked Kiba, who raised his eyebrows slightly.  
"Uh...yeah." He said slowly.  
"Oh, okay." Crystal smiled, "Continue."  
There was a long pause, Sakura coughed lightly and stood up. "Well, I guess we better get going. Places to go, people to see..." Sakura gave one last look at Kiba, then said, "Yeah, come on Crystal. Naruto's probably waiting for us in front of Ichiraku with Hinata." Sakura took Crystal and dragged her out.

The raven-haired girl was indeed at the Ichuraku stand with Naruto, who was talking animatedly about one of his amasing fights with ex-ninja. Naruto saw Sakura and Crystal coming and waved them over, grinning broadly. Crystal was hesitant in approaching the girl, who was just as hesitant about Crystal. They stared at each other for a long time, Naruto began to talk fast and loud, but was ignored. Crystal bit her bottom lip. Finally: Crystal bowed swiftly, to Hinata.  
"Forgive me." Crystal said, not looking up. Naruto stopped talking and watched, a little confused. "I tried to stop them, but it was too late. I didn't even know about it until the ambassador's body came back. I'm sorry." Crystal stayed in her bowing position, no matter how much her back started to hurt. Hinata paused for a bit. "Can you forgive me? Lady Hinata?"  
"It's okay." Hinata said softly. "That's all in the past. There's no point in dwelling on it forever...and..." Hinata hesitated, Crystal looked up at her now. Hinata thought about telling her the real story, of who had really been killed as a punishment from the Cloud. But then decided, "It's okay. I barely knew my father then anyway." Hinata said softly. "Please, stand up." Crystal straightened her back, Hinata smiled up at her.

* * *

**A/N: I figured this would be a good place to stop. Next time I'll be working on Hinata telling the actual truth in front of Crystal.**

**This is an amazing thing for me, I loved writing this chapter, it took awhile, yes, but it was worth it. Not to mention my writing skills are getting polished as I move along. Feel free to leave a comment, I don't particularly care this time, but it would be nice to have some feedback. Also, as I have not been on fanfictions for a long time, it's gonna take some time for me to get used to the newer system that's being utilized at the moment.**

**As you can see, this story is going to be based solely on Hinata and Crystal interaction, maybe some events will take place later in the story that puts someone's life in danger or something. But this will probably end around the 5th to the 7th chapter. I'm not really sure, maybe the 4th. It'll be short nonetheless.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

"Wishes do come true, it's just if you're up to making them reality." ~ Neriec Hakoto


End file.
